1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resinous compositions, and more particularly such compositions which comprise epoxy resins and aromatic hydrocarbon resins.
2. Prior Art
Generally, epoxy resins are reputed for their superiority in cohesiveness, impact resistance, heat resistance, chemicals resistance, oil resistance and solvent resistance, which qualify their use particularly as a coating material amongst others. However, epoxy resins are highly expensive and hence find limited application. They have a further drawback in that they are poor in water resistance.
Tar-epoxy resins have made their appearance as an improved coating material which is less expensive and better in water resistance than conventional epoxy resin coatings. However, since tar-epoxy coating materials contain bituminous components such as tar pitch, swollen coal and other black substances, it has been considered literally impossible to formulate light colour coating products.
There have been proposed no such counterparts of tar-epoxy coating materials which are capable of retaining the desired light colour feature coupled with comparably low cost and compatibility with epoxy resins.